Re: Final Fantasy
by TheHatHatch
Summary: The prophecy has been foretold. The evil that waited in the darkness would begin to emerge. Warriors of Light that would save the world. And the warriors themselves who made this possible, who led the world know their name. This is the telling of their story, of young adventurers seeking answers and who shall bring the prophecy to be true. And so, their journey begins...
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 0- Prelude

 _The world lies shrouded in darkness..._

 _The winds die..._

 _The seas rage..._

 _The earth decays..._

 _But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently waiting for its fulfillment..._

 _"When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come..."_

 _After a long journey, four young travelers did at last appear..._

 _...And in the hand of each was clutched a crystal..._

* * *

The morning dew lingered in the grass, a chirp broke the silence of this malevolent forest, covering great distances of a kingdom and the sight brought a natural aesthetic to its formality.

But it held its darkest secrets beneath the roots, the earth had been writhed and corruption had welcomed itself, there was no sincerity that once enveloped the life of this masquerade, instead it held a heavy burden.

Bushes rustled, branches broken, a silhouette quickly passes through the dense forestry as it sprints with no intention of stopping. This embodiment was covered in midnight blue armor that outlined with amber, he wore a beige cape that flew and crumpled jumping over a fallen tree and sliding down a slanted hill littered with opened branches and shrubbery. He breaks through with ease, jumping off and running back onto flat ground, he pushes away more branches, ducking his head for his helmet had two short curved, ivory horns pointing up in the front of his helm.

He held what seemed to be a red crystal in his left hand- he clutched with utmost importance. His sword in its sheathe, had a bright red ribbon tied onto the hilt, his silver hair blew in the wind sputtering out of his helmet that gave him a regal look even under extreme situations. His breathing was heavy but controlled, he'd sometimes look in the corner of his eyes or even just turn his head around behind before looking forward as some of the wildlife would seize and then scurry away from sight.

He took a right, grabbing a tree branch and swinging himself over a small river with one hand, he then climbed his way out of a small trench, jumping off boulder to boulder and back onto solid ground before emerging out of what seemed like a maze, onto a paved dirt road. Leaves were gliding off his armor, there he stopped to catch his breath, but in the corner of his eye, he looked up to see a man on the road waving and jumping from afar, his voice was distant, too quiet to hear from this length as he clicked his tongue,

 _"Tch, fool!"_

He ran again, this time with full intent on escaping...

* * *

The wind howled throughout the entire forest, the leaves fluttered in anguish as a deep breeze rolled in blowing the man's hair and unbuttoned vest. Giant, white masses of clouds ever so often blocked the sun giving its chilly rupture.

He stood in the middle of a paved dirt road looking beyond the forest as if in a meditation. He wore brown leather shaolin monk shoes with eminence sarouel and a sleeve-less vest. He also wore a red cloth belt, wristbands, and a headband around his short brown hair with a few spiky strands sticking out in front.

A sigh passed out of his breath. He turns around and to his surprise, two horns sticking out of what seemed to be a figure that stuck out like a sore thumb. He smiled before jumping up and waving his hand towards the figure,

"Leo!" He yelled gleefully,

"Leo! Hurry up! Noah and Sam are waiting for us down further!" He never stopped smiling, his mind was set on getting his friend out of here and he'd wait for him without questioning.

For Leo, he kept a calm but glaring look towards the monk, eventually running past him and up a small hill,

"Oh come on Leo! Not even a "I'm glad you're here!" Wait up Leo!" Taking long strides up the hill he caught up and ran side by side with Leo,

"So, did you get what I asked fo-" He was then interrupted by the warrior who turned to face him,

"One, I did get what you asked for. Two, I saw that you didn't clean up after yourself back at the camp and I had to deal with some pests left by you, Willie Gladiolus." He said sternly- Willie could almost imagine a hot red vein bloating on his head- as Willie scratches the back of his head chuckling nervously,

"And third, this is the last time I run like a Hyenadon for you." He whipped back his face forward, presuming to leave Willie behind,

"W-wait Leo! You didn't mean that did you? C'mon, that's not what I think of you! Believe me man!" Willie was practically begging him to not be angry towards him, Leo didn't look back but waved his hand,

"Whatever..." His tone now neutral, Willie couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic as they made their way to the top.

* * *

A carriage awaited by the side of the road, pulled by two golden horses with blue grandiose manes and crimson hoofs. Sitting in the front was a mage clothed in a pure white robe with a red patterned design along the sleeves and front that ended at the bottom of the garb.

She held a daisy in her hand, slowly twirling it and admiring the pulchritude. She took off her hoodie as her luminous blonde hair gushed out flowing down her back, it was just as beautiful as the crystal she held close to her chest. She delicately perched the daisy onto her left ear, making sure it wouldn't get damaged or fall off by accident. A moment later, she quickly put her hoodie back on and made sure it was hidden underneath.

Another mage clothed in azure robe and a rather big aureolin hat, sat in the back looking at the white mage in boredom before looking back at the hill. There was no indication of seeing the face as the hat created a dark shadow over the mage's face- the only facial appearance you could see was the bright golden yellow eyes that glowed ominously. Playing with a knife and dozing off once in a while, the black mage focused their attention to see two individuals running down the hill, the black mage quickly got up and patted the shoulder of the white mage,

"W-wait, what? What is it Sam?" Sam moves to the side and points to the monk and warrior approaching quickly.

"Ah! Leo and Willie are here!"

Leo and Willie started to slow down once they got to the bottom of the hill, grinding to a halt and catching their breath,

"Hey guys!" Noah jumped off the carriage and quickly made her way to the fatigued duo,

Leo held a hand out, as his other was resting on his knees, "One moment to breathe please."

"For Eden's sake, what did you guys do?" She crossed her arms, awaiting her answer from the two. Willie couldn't even give a nervous chuckle, turning to Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and stood straight as soon as he caught his breath,

"Willie over here, left some unexpected guests waiting for me when I was getting his stone and at this very moment their closing in on us."

"W-what?! Are you serious?! How?!" Noah turned her head instinctively to Willie who was shaking in a cold sweat,

"Ehh, hehe. Guess I forgot to eat the last of the mutton." Leo shook his head in spite of what they said to leave no trail behind,

"Ughh, let's discuss this another time. Sam!" Sam threw a wooden staff immediately towards Noah, catching it without even looking as Sam stood by her side afterwards,

"Alright, let's plan our counter attack before they-" Snarls rattle from the top of the hill, a pack of wolves with yellow stripes down their backs had them in their sights. The party, on instinct, assumed formation with monk and warrior in front and mages back of them.

Leo tosses a red gem to Willie who fumbles for a bit before fully grasping and sliding it into his pocket, "Take your rock back and _don't_ lose it."

Willie just smiled back, "No problem, chief! And, what's the plan if you have one already?" One of the wolves howled and instigated a charge down the hill,

Leo scoffed in response, "The plan... The plan is charge!"

The warrior held his sword to his cheek, the monk clenched his fists and the mages conjured their spells. The wolves had the mad blood lust in their eyes as they descended upon the party and the party charged forward with equal force.

* * *

Leo cleaned his blade onto his gauntlet, sheathing his sword; corpses laid on the road as each one started to disappear into ether. Leo wanted to just leave the crime scene as soon as possible only to get frazzled by Willie,

"Ahhh, I knew we could do it Leo." He laid his arm around his neck, laughing as if nothing happened.

"Get off me will ya!" He slipped under Willie's grasp and walked away from him. Noah gave Willie the "cut-it-out" look as she followed Leo, cutting in front of him,

"Hey Leo, you're alright? Was Willie getting on your nerves, cause with everything that's happened so far I agree." Leo looked at Noah, then to Willie who was messing around with Sam,

"What's done is done. The problems been solved. Even though I would've like to seen Willie get a dose of his own medicine."

Leo looks back at Noah, he was about to say something morally again but notices the flower hidden on her ear underneath her hoodie. Though his face was visibly expressionless, he places his hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, it's a gag of his but he'll learn the hard way sooner or later. Somehow... Besides, you'd think he notice the new look?" Noah was confused at first but after a moment of wanting to bring down her hoodie, she remembered, retreating her hands back into her sleeves,

"Probably not. Especially with the atmosphere you two created. But we should make up for lost time." Leo nodded in agreement,

"Yes ma'am. Maybe next time, Eden will be on your side." He lets go of her shoulder, walking back to the carriage where Willie sees him and begins to bow in apology.

Noah is left looking at the last of ether, gathering and then disappearing into the blue sky before walking back with a small grin of both disappointment yet hope,

"Alright, shall we get going?" Noah abruptly stated towards the two,

Leo nodded, gesturing to the other two to pay attention, "Its seems we're finally done here, and just to remind you all about our course of destination: We're heading for the Kingdom of Allduin, Castle Cornelia, so lets not waste anymore time. Sam, you drive." Sam nodded giving a thumbs up,

The rest sat in the back of the carriage, anxiously awaiting the possible encounters, events and the ever elusive future hanging in the back of their heads as the carriage begins to move and return to it's route.

Leo stared behind their descent, almost shutting his eyes, but the internal clock that seems to manifest inside him goes off. Looking down at his pocket, he reaches in and pulls it out for himself to see. A blue crystal that had a dull shine. It felt as though his energy had been rejuvenate yet taken away. He grasps it but loosens his grip soon afterwards. Rotating it in his hand, his thoughts began to conspire elsewhere back to a past memory, one where everything was a blank canvas of eternal white. The only exception was him and the voice,

 _"Tell me, Eden... What do you see in us?"_

 _"The Warriors of Light..."_

* * *

 **AN: Gonna keep this short and say this is my first story to write on this website and I quite like to think I've done a subliminal job for a prelude. Review and tell me your thoughts about this one.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1- Cornelia

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 1- Cornelia

* * *

As the carriage continued its venture through the forest, the party had taken upon themselves to rest and reflect from the fight some time ago until they found a proper place to sleep and call base in the meantime. Noah slept laying down on her seat, using her satchel as a pillow while Willie rested opposite of her, sleeping sitting up. It was strange but Willie had explained he was fine and that he's slept like that many times before.

Not wanting to dig any further into his past, Sam and Leo were the ones to stay awake for most of the trip, acting as watchers. Leo was sitting near Willie, though a few feet away, when the castle was in view, drawing over the horizon as Sam waved to Leo, pointing to the city. Leo quietly stood up and stepped towards Sam without waking his companions up, crouching beside Sam to look at the ever growing city drawing closer,

"Seems we'll be there in no time. When we get there, keep an eye out for an inn. We're gonna have to recuperate before we do anything tedious like that again." Still fresh in his mind, the wolves that chased Leo down all the way to the rest of the party was a hassle and to be blunt, a waste of time. The need to even slaying them could've been avoided if only Willie knew better than to leave food out in the open. Sam nods in agreement who then gestures to the pouch underneath the seats,

"Yeah, we'll have to gather supplies again. Didn't think we would rummage through our provisions so fast. We either have to increase how much food we carry or how much we eat. Both don't sound good either way." Sam nodded again. It was a bit awkward sometimes talking to Sam. All he did to communicate was make gestures and motions using his hands or entire body. He doesn't grunt or mumble anything at all.

But other than that, it wasn't too problematic to ask about. It wasn't holding back the group at all, probably helping the party to be exact. Sometimes you needed a good listener and Sam looked like he didn't mind just listening to someone and acting as a support for them. But that train of thought felt like they were just assuming his feelings and not giving him some liberty to partake in exchanging ideas. Who was to say other than Sam, if he did have a problem, he'd tell someone about it, one way or another. With that thought done, Sam went back to driving the carriage as usual. Leo sat back down again, wondering back into his head. The light he had seen that day.

* * *

Horse-drawn carriages fill the main roads that travel in and out of Cornelia. One in particular, is driven by a mage clothed in blue. Guards were stationed at the gate and upon the walls, observing every passersby that moved in their line of sight as Sam drove along with other carriages moving with traffic. As they entered the city, they couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief yet excitement when they passed the gates.

The city was bigger and busier than they'd imagined. There were people walking to and fro, kids to the elderly, populated the streets. Shops and stores littered the block. The buildings were much more sophisticated than the ones back at the village, with the housing built out of darker wood and chiseled stone on a bigger scale.

Cornelia, the city of dreams, was awe-inspiring and magnificent to look and to be in. The sheer volume that the city contained itself was enormous along with their advanced infrastructure and progressing society. Cornelia was on the road of a long dynasty, a kingdom that could last for another thousands years.

Once they had traveled some ways in, Leo woke up the two sleepy heads while Sam kept an eye out for any inns in the vicinity,

"Noah! Willie! Wake up. We're here. Pack your stuff together, we're gonna leave soon."

Willie almost falling off his seat but luckily got pulled back by Leo, stretched his limbs out, followed by his neck and a long yawn afterwards,

"Man, what time is it? How long did we sleep for?"

"Its half past twelve. You've been a sleep for four hours. We just past the gates a couple of minutes ago and we're in the commercial district by the looks of it. Sam looking for a inn at this very moment, and we should to."

"Four hours? That did not feel like four hours." Noah said as she slowly rose from her sleep, drawing her hoodie back to sift through her hair with her fingers,

"Believe me. Its been four hours. And luckily we made it here without any disturbances along the way."

"Wait!? We already past the gates? Why didn't you wake us up earlier? I wanted to see the city as we entered in!" Willie looked at Leo in disbelief before turning around to look behind them as Leo rolled his eyes, picking up a small bag from the ground and shoving it into Willie's hands,

"You can tour the city when we find a place to live in. Right now, you should put away your belongings and get ready to leave when we find an inn. We need to plan our next move now that we're inside Cornelia." Willie sighed in disappointment, opening his bag as he started to put away a few things of his inside it. Noah didn't have the energy nor the time to say anything back as she went along with Leo's orders, picking her satchel and dusting it off before checking her belongings.

Willie had finished packing, closing his bag and looking behind once more to see the crowd of people walking, driving or shopping around the streets, when he noticed Noah's appearance. He hadn't noticed before and wondered when she changed her look,

"Hey Noah, did you always have a flower on your ear? It looks pretty on you." Noah had almost ignored the compliment when she processed it again in her head, freezing in place for a moment and started to blush a little, stuttering a bit but luckily kept her composure,

"W-what?! O-oh that! I-I found it when me and Sam we're waiting for you guys to come back. I guessed I f-forgot about it when we had to fight the wolves. Uh, umm." Noah didn't know what to say afterwards, her composure was losing ground for some reason and Leo could only sigh in response as Noah glanced at Leo, catching the signal that Noah was trying to say.

Without Willie looking in his direction, Leo mouthed the word "thank him" while motioning towards Willie. Noah gathered her courage before continuing the conversation,

"U-uh, umm... Sorry about that. Either way, thanks. That was. Nice of you to say. I-I appreciate it."

And just like that, you could tell Willie perk up in response as he scratched the back of his head with a slight grin,

"N-No problem. And no worries either. It doesn't hurt to tell us if you're styling a new look, just tell us about it and we're be totally fine, right Leo?" Leo caught off guard for once, blinked in surprised but his face showed no emotion as he cleared his throat,

"Yeah, it's fine by me. Not that she needs our approval in the first place. Its her choice whether or not she wants to reveal herself to us."

"I guess you're right. But there you have it, even Leo agrees and Sam too." Sam holds a thumps up without looking back as Willie grins a little more, winking to Noah. Noah hummed in response as she turned away, excusing herself and sitting next to Sam instead. Leo could only sigh again and facepalm at what just happened in front of him but was immediately tugged on the shoulder as Willie stared into Leo with a face that screamed,

" _Holy Eden! Did I actually compliment and encourage her in one go? Was I that smooth?_ " Leo rolled his eyes but replied with his silent yet emotionless face to Willie,

" _Yes. You_ _ **totally**_ _did it. Good for you, smoothie._ " Willie couldn't help but turn away from view and fist pump to himself. Leo turned away opposite as Noah had been waiting for Leo to look in her direction as she swelled with a face that said,

" _Did I do it right_?" Leo replied with a simple nod. Noah grinned a little, mouthing the word "thanks" as she went back to conversing with Sam. Ironic, isn't it?

Leo wiped down his face, cleaning away whatever sweat exalted out of his pores as he could only lean back and think to himself,

" _When did this get so stressful?_ "

* * *

The sound of a bell jingled when they opened the door and as they entered inside, they were met with a pair of marigold eyes looking in their direction. A woman with light brown hair, outfitted with a fern-colored wrapped dress, smiles brightly towards the party,

"Hello! Welcome to Garden! One of the best inns you'll find in the city of Cornelia _and_ throughout the world. Literally." She giggled after adding that comment at the end before reverting back to her smile and cheery mood.

"I'm Fuchsia Pallete, worker and co-owner of Garden. What can I do for you?" She asked politely. The party had voted in advanced and decided it would be best to leave it to the experts,

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Noah. Over here are my friends, Leo, Willie, and Sam." The hostess waved to the three. Willie and Sam waved back while Leo simply nodded, looking at the interior around them.

The lobby they were standing in was well furnished and carefully decorated to fit the atmosphere. The tables had clean white sheets with a laced rim drafted over them. Vases filled with a perfectly amount of varying flowers placed in the center of the tables and other locations of the inn to give off an aura of a dedicated and a well-kept establishment. The walls seemed like they were freshly painted and the floor recently cleaned to the point of a clear reflection. A picture of what's seem to be Fuchsia and her family hangs behind her on the side so that you have to walk up to the counter in order to look at it from a angle. Aside from that one, the other pictures were either painted landscapes or portraits of well crafted art.

"By any chance you have rooms with multiple beds in them?" Noah asked.

"Oh yes! We have a variety of room layouts in our inn. Some rooms were made for one while others for multiple."

"Then we'd like to book two rooms with double beds then."

"No problem. Wait just a moment." Fuchsia turns around walking to a board of keys hanging on the wall behind her.

"If you don't mind, I can't help but ask: You really own and work here? That's amazing, how's it possible?" Noah asking out of politeness and out of curiosity, and it seemed Willie was curious as well, inching a little closer than before.

"Long story short, I'm actually one of seven sisters out of the family. Me being the youngest child of course. Our parents used to own the establishment before they passed it down to us. From there, it was divided equally among us and for the first five years, we ran this inn together before going our separate ways. Most of my sisters are around the world now, running their own Garden somewhere. I, on the other hand, didn't really have a choice but at the same time, I didn't want to leave mom and dad so I took charge of this inn. The inn we were born and raised in. Its kinda sad but I think it has a happy ending to it. Don't you think?"

It was a bitter story, but a inspiring one at best. And it seemed Noah wasn't the only one who sympathized with Fuchsia, better yet, enjoyed the tale. Maybe too much.

"Holy Eden! That's an amazing story! Like, that was awesome! But I don't mean it in a bad way, but in a good way. Ya know? But, how was living with six other sisters like?" Noah wanted to flick Willie in the head at how jumpy he could get sometimes but Fuchsia seemed to laugh it off, covering her giggle with her hand,

"No worries, I get what you mean. Its got a spark of inspiration and melancholy behind it. And to answer your question: It was chaos. Especially when we were left in charge of the inn for the first couple of years. Lots of cleaning up of everything." Fuchsia shivers at the memory as she closely examines the board before picking two keys from the third row, hopping back to the counter and handing them to Noah,

"But we got used to it fairly quickly. Sorry if I ranted too much about myself. You must be bored by now. Your rooms are the second and third door on the left, down the hallway." Noah grabbed the keys from Fuchsia, smiling back at their hostess,

"Not at all. It was great knowing about you. It really helps deepen bonds with your patrons and we definitely felt the kindness you showed us today."

"Why thank you! That's sweet of you. If you need anything, don't be shy to give me a holler." Noah then handed one of the keys to Leo, turning to Fuchsia as they were walking away,

"Will sure do. Have a great day!"

"Thanks for answering my question!"

"You too! And you're welcome!" She waved the party away as the party soon entered a hallway, looking to their left as they immediately stopped at the second door. Leo looked down at his key and didn't notice at first that the keychain connected to it was the shape of a seed with a number two on it.

Leo placed the key inside the cylinder, twisting it to hear something unlock. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, letting it slowly open itself before pushing all the way. There was two master beds, a slightly opened window letting in a small breeze and a ray of light through the curtains. A wardrobe placed up to the wall and a table on the opposite,

"What a sight for sore eyes." Willie said aloud. Leo walked further in, moving towards the window while Willie immediately dived, face first, onto the closest bed,

"Leo. I think I'm in heaven." You could hear Willie take a long sniff of the bed, smothering himself in the sheets. Leo brushed back the curtains at the window, getting a majestic view of Castle Cornelia. The castle was boggling his mind until he remembered. The silhouette Eden showed them, it was the castle, but it was clouded in darkness and casted a shadow that resembled his own armor. But then there was the strings, the sound of strings being played accompanied by a voice of light.

It was all he could remember before the flashback brought him back to reality where he stood looking out the window in a moment of clarity yet distress.

" _What does it mean?_ ", Leo asked himself. He couldn't figure out what or who the voice was, but the castle seemed all to familiar. Almost like... Deja vu... Leo shock his head before turning to Willie. He could only sigh as Willie had gone and fallen asleep. He was tempted to wake him up but Leo had a feeling he wasn't the only one taking a nap.

He walks next door to Noah and Sam who were, unsurprisingly, in the middle of smothering themselves in the bed sheets,

"I see you've also taken the liberty to smell your sheets as if they were sent by Eden herself?" He sarcastically said as Noah rolls over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling,

"Leo. You haven't felt what it means to find an actual bed that makes you feel like you're high on elixirs." Sam raises a fist, agreeing on what Noah said. Leo scoffed at her as folded his arms, leaning against the door frame,

"Its almost as if you are high- w-wait... How do you even get high on-" Noah raised her hand as a sign of silence as she quickly dropped her hand back down, folding it with her other hand on her chest,

"Don't ask. Only us mages know, right Sam?" Even though he had stuffed his face into the bed, Sam seemingly knew where to high-five Noah back.

"Whatever." Was the only thing Leo could say before Noah giggled, sitting up on the bed,

"So, what are we doing now, huh Leo?"

"We were suppose to scout for clues about our quest. But on second thought, I change my mind." Noah tilted her head in response. She was surprised to hear Leo suggest something other than searching since searching was what they were doing.

"What do you mean? I-I mean, yeah! Sleeping in a carriage on a lumpy satchel isn't really the best thing to be doing. So a good nap on actual beds will relieve that. But just to ask, why the sudden change?"

"Let's just say, I'm tired. That's all."

"Really? The Warrior of Light Leo actually gets tired?" Noah facepalms as Sam does the same,

"Yeah yeah, I get tired too sometimes. Nothing special about that." Noah giggles again, jumping up from the bed and punching Leo in the shoulder,

"But that's what so special! You actually told us your thoughts for more than three seconds." Leo understanding the joke, could only sigh before leaning off the door,

"Har. Har. A joke for the books."

"Definitely. So when we are gonna look then? We barely know anything about Cornelia other than it's a kingdom that's lasted over two hundred years." Thinking about that aspect, his thoughts ran back to the owner.

"We have Fuchsia. She can tell us a bit of the city and what to expect from here on out."

"Sounds like great idea, and on that subject, it'll be a night tour around Cornelia for us then."

"Indubitably." Noah grinned as Leo turned to leave the room,

"We'll wake up after sunset so take precautions." Noah walked up to the door to close after him, but staring at the back of him, she decided to asked,

"Leo?" Leo stopped, waiting for Noah's question,

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leo paused for a few moments before turning his head towards Noah,

"I'm fine. Just get some rest. You'll need it." Noah, with a bit of hesitation, nodded in response, closing her door. Leo turns his head back forward as he walks back into his room.

Willie now sprawled all over his bed, closes the door behind him as Leo moves to the empty bed adjacent. But when he brushed his hand against the covers, he couldn't help but feel. _Empty_. He went to the table instead, grabbing a chair from underneath, placing it near the window where he sat down in silence. He pulls his helmet off, letting his silver hair drop down onto the back of the chair as he places it onto his lap. He leans his head on the window frame, looking out towards the majestic castle in his view and the mixture of blue and orange in the sky as the sun begins its descent beyond the horizon. His eyes, some moments later, started to become drowsy. As much as he wanted to keep them open, he felt the urge to sleep. And as he did, he mumbled a few words before dosing off completely. He didn't know the significance of the words he spoke. But it felt like he had said it before,

" _Liberi... Fatali..._ "


	3. Chapter 2- Solidarity

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 2- Solidarity

* * *

As his eyes slowly began to open, he soon found himself ascending a set of stairs, taking one step at a time. Though the staircase seemed like it went on forever, the second he thought about it, his foot stepped onto a open floor, looking behind only to see that the staircase had vanished and an abyss of darkness instead, replaced his descent.

He turned forward and immediately found himself again in a different scene. Now standing in front of an stone arch doorway, a statue of an angel and a demon carved into the wall beckoned him forward. He walked through the arch, entering in a moment of darkness. He would've readied his sword if it weren't for his missing sheath but the sudden change in aura quickly persuaded him otherwise as a light formed at the end of the tunnel. A light like before.

A silhouette outlined in white light stood behind the railings of a balcony, staring out towards a metropolitan city, shrouded in darkness. He approached slowly towards the light, squinting his eyes to make out an outline of the figure and the closer he got, the dimmer the light became where he was able to make out the appearance of a woman.

She wore a white dress with a single laced sleeve. Around the laced sleeve was a black strap with an intricate design of an a insignia on a metal patch. She had long hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid headband while the rest was twisted and turned up.

Leo stopped behind her, looking around at the new surroundings before focusing his eyes to the woman who then spoke. Her voice was soft and noble; dutiful at it's core but with uncertainty trailing behind.

"The light has been a star in our sky. A beacon of hope. Hope that we can hold onto. That we look up to as a means of fantasy." She then imitated grabbing a star from the sky, grasping it delicately before opening her palm to show a faint glint as she clutched again, pressing her hand against her chest.

"But as light brightens, darkness plunges. And so, there are people like us. Tasked with banishing the dark and restoring the light." She then turned her head, showing her right side towards Leo, revealing no joy nor dismay on her face.

"Just as I am tasked with preventing eternal darkness, you are destined to vanquish the darkness and bring forth the light." She then turned away, facing the city once more. Leo pondered the reality of eternal darkness; the light never rising from the horizon brought an uneasiness to the warrior but he was more concerned about why the woman was telling him this, about how there were others like them.

"Is it really destiny? Or is it mere fate we were chosen to be the Warriors of Light?" Leo questioned the woman with the intent to find out the meaning of this dream.

"It has been a long standing oath that the Warriors of Light would arrive at a time of darkness and vanquish said evil, bringing the light back. Yet, why does it feel like were not who we're said to be?"

The woman stayed silent, only the void of shadows from afar filled the air. But Leo waited patiently for her answer as she spoke,

"Sometimes fate has its limits. But that does not mean you should despise your ability. You were chosen, not out of ignorance, but of potential. One where individuals like us have a part to play in the story, be it big or small, we will change. For better or worse, we are destined to change ourselves and those around us. How you will change those around you, is up to you."

Her words were filled with a sense of compassion, like she had spoken to someone she dearly loved before parting ways. A feeling Leo had not encountered before, that someone other than himself sympathized with his emotions. The woman turned towards to Leo, staring into his eyes as if she had seen all what happened through a single glance.

"Whatever it may be, I truly hope you find your resolve." An aura of gold glistened around her body as her lower half began dispersing into a trail of stars, drifting away into the night sky.

"Before you go-" Leo said, summoning the attention of the lady once more, "I have two things I'd like to ask you before we go our separate ways." The woman nodded, grinning a little for the first time since he saw her,

"First, I would like to know your name. A title is sufficient enough."

"Very well, I am ... ... ... otherwise known as the Oracle." Leo nodded, the last question was one he had suddenly remembered, before a time none like his. A strange feeling, but one where he wasn't afraid to discover for himself.

"And lastly, if by any chance, would you happen to know what "Liberi Fatali" means?" The woman looked up at the sky as her body had dispersed up to her chest, and as she looked back at Leo, her last words would be her final memento.

"For your world, the language hasn't been thought of yet. But in time, someone will, and it will mean-"

" _Fated Children_..."

* * *

"Your highness." Were the first words for him to hear, slowly opening his eyelids from their slumber as he lifts his cheek off of his fist that acted as his support.

"What is it, Pyrion?" The man named Pyrion adjusts his glasses, gazing to the restless with unwavering eyes, unlike the other, as he walks up to the throne grabbing a brown fur cloak sat on top and draping it over his shoulders.

"It is cold tonight, your highness. We need you to prioritize your health before your desires." The man takes the cloak, swinging it over his back but doesn't fasten it. He looks to the side, as day had become night in a blink of an eye.

"How long was I resting for?" Pyrion walks back down, grabbing a chamberstick he had placed on a wooden stand. Already lit, he carried it over towards the noble, dimming the light as much as he could to not blind his senses.

"By my guess at least an hour." The man scoffed at his response, stretching back his forehead before rising from the throne he sat on as Pyrion leads him out of the chamber.

"If I may ask, King Cornelia, why were you slumbered inside the throne room rather than your own chamber." Cornelia kept silent as he ran his hand through his hair, reminiscing why he had done so. Then the memories started flooding in. A woman, holding a tiara in her hands as she wept away a tear from her cheeks. He remembered.

* * *

He had stood outside of the room, wanting to retire to his chamber when he had heard sniffles, crying even. He peered in, not wanting to disturb those inside when he saw his beloved wife sitting upon their bed. Her eyes soaked in tears and her cheeks flushed with red, but with all her will, held back the wails that once enveloped the castle when the worst had happened. In her hands was but a memoir filled with regret, and even anger at their own incompetence. The questions of how and why filled their thoughts, as hope became obsolete from then on.

Cornelia watched this tragic play unfold before his very eyes. Even a flashback of a man in armor appeared before him as he remembered the words of a knight, sworn by his own oath and even his life on the line.

" _I will protect Cornelia. For we will not become the pawn of fate_."

His mind was cloudy, his judgement deterred, and above all else, his heart hollowed. Words of those close can become the poison none expected as Cornelia slowly left the scene. Any further long and his soul would feel like melting through his chest. He looked to another, one where he knew would be empty at times like these. Walking towards his destination, guards stationed at a double door bows at his presence, he waves them off, dismissing their post as he wishes for solitude. The guards wanting to respect his wish, leave their posts as Cornelia opens the double doors and closes it behind him.

As he shuts the door, he turns to face the room as his eyes ascend and ends at a throne positiond at the back where windows at either side display the sovereign that lies within. His throne, shaped as a high-backed chair with arm rests, crafted with red cedar and covered in velvet silk, it was adorned in gold and silver plaques intricately carved with many depictions of Lukahn's other prophecies. The plaques were carved with scenes of the moon falling from the sky and a dragon soaring through the clouds. Cornelia brushed his hand against the armrest, grasping the shoulder of the throne as he looked out the window.

With his own eyes, he saw the ports of Cornelia, where ships out in sea return from their toil in the cold waters of the Eidolon Sea, now known for the dangers it hides underneath the tide. Then, tracing the road that lead out of the port district, was the entrace to the city of Cornelia. The city of dreams it was known for, where homes were built when shelter was needed, where bonds were forged when trust was desired, and where dreams were made when hope was faltering.

"The city of dreams." He mumbled, releasing his grip from the throne as he tore his eyes away from the setting sun casting behind the horizon. He loosened his cloak, drapping it over his throne as he gently set himself down on it.

His eyes laid on the floor, his hands placed on his armrest. Minutes went by, so did his vigor. He yawned, covering his mouth as he placed his head on his hand acting as a support, "When did our dreams become nightmares?" He sleepily said, slowing falling into his slumber.

* * *

The two had descended into the lower floors before arriving on the first where Pyrion continued to lead Cornelia through a familiar path, turning a corner where the hallway lead on further.

"You haven't asked where were going yet?" Pyrion brought up, hoping to get a response out of Cornelia, but he simply scratched the back of his head, glancing to the side, "I may know where you're taking me. The real question is: Who's waiting for me?"

"That you should've already known by now." Pyrion stops in front of a door in the middle of a corridor where he turns to face Cornelia with equal standing of his own will, "You know who I speak of, sire. You have many things to tell her just as much as she has to tell you. So I beg you-"

Pyrion grips the shoulder of Cornelia with a strength uncharacteristic of a man such as himself as he glares straight into eyes, "Walk tall and let the sun set behind you, my friend." A phrase said long ago by Kings of Old and one where Cornelia felt weight in his words. Pyrion finishes off with a pat on his shoulder before moving his other hand on the door, knocking thrice.

"Come in, the door is open." A muffled but familiar tone informs them as Cornelia recognizes the voice.


	4. Chapter 3- Aria of Memories

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 3- Aria of Memories

* * *

"Hello dear, I'll be right with you. I'm just about done braiding Claire's hair." Cornelia looks to his wife and beloved queen, Aurora, with her rose like gown that conveyed both sincerity and breeziness. A maiden known for her angelic yet modest demeanor. In front of her was their youngest daughter, Claire, only six years old she was, yet kept an unearthed zeal within her, truly living up to her name of a bright child.

"There, done. Turn around for me sweetie." Claire turns to face her mother as Aurora gently brushes the strands of hair behind her ear, moving her braid to sit on her shoulder as both smiled in glee.

"Do I look princessesly mother?" Claire asked, twirling her wrist bead as Aurora plucks a flower from a small vase, gently placing it in her hair,

"As you'll ever be, my beautiful princess." Aurora kisses her forehead with all her love as Claire giggles in embarrassment, embracing her mother before letting go and quickly running to the two men standing in the doorway,

"Look, look! Papa, Pyri, mother braided my hair and now it's pretty like a princess."

"Indeed you do Lady Claire but come now, it is bedtime and we must prepare you for sleep." Claire nods but before she takes Pyrion's hand, she turns to Cornelia, staring at him with a familiar smirk he had always seen in another person. He kneels down to her level, placing his hand on her cheek,

"You look wonderful Claire. Just like a real princess." Claire smiled once again in glee, shining bright in his eyes as she went off, taking Pyrion's hand and walking out into the corridor. Pyrion bows out of respect before being tugged by Claire, disappearing into the hallway.

The room becomes stark silent, Cornelia pondering the first steps towards reaching out to his wife as the chill of a glare etches into his back, but one of wariness, a feeling that seems to spread like fire as he turns to face his beloved. His eyes drop to the floor at first, gazing at the red silk frills lined at the bottom of her gown but slowly ascending from his view, he notices the small intricacies that revolve her gown, creating a pattern intriguing to the curious eyes that tell of a story. From there, Cornelia continued rising his gaze, peering near her lap where her delicate pale hands rested upon, wearing a simple golden ring given as a symbol of their unyielding love, a confession set in stone and into their hearts. Cornelia twists the same ring on his finger, reminiscing the nostalgic euphoria he once felt building in his chest when he had gave his all to his beloved.

He then gazes at the soft lush of her bosom, one that held the fury of a storm yet tempered it down to the gentle tides of sunrise, comforting those no matter what. Cornelia finally rests his eyes from the blossoming lips entracing his own, to the eyes of a angel, filled with roses and wine. He stared silently and as if the light had dimmed down, the moonlight captured the essence of the warmth held tight within her. His foot then begins foward, steadily closing the distance between them as he sat next to his wife, never breaking contact. Grasping his knee in hesitant, he ponders what Aurora could be thinking, but his mind hadn't notice when she reached out willingly, placing her hand upon his and grasping softly at the touch.

"Leucos, you still love me, do you not?" Startled by her question, Cornelia froze in the moment but retained the courage he had in him to answer her desire,

"Never have I stopped loving you. Nor have I ever stopped the love that you've given me. An angel you are." Aurora sighs deeply, putting her head in his neck as she snuggles in with a slight grin on her face,

"Thank you Leucos. Your words always bring me hope when I need it." Cornelia gulped, wanting to speak the truth he had set upon himself to tell her and rid of the guilt he festered within his soul.

"Aurora, I-I wanted to tell you-"

"Leucos." Aurora said, interrupting Leucos as he began thinking cautiously about his words yet again, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"When we first met... I'll never forget. It was the Spring Festival, the first time I had actually gone out in secrecy from the palace."

"And do you remember how we met for the first time?"

"Hehe, how could I forget? The contest was one I had my eyes set upon but then my eyes drifted to the silhouette of a woman who had the semblance of a harpy."

"Oh, real funny." Aurora pinches him on the cheek as mutual payback, resuming her previous position with a childish smirk, "The look on your face told me all I needed to know. To think, you were impressed by my talent and yet wouldn't admit fealty. Oh how stubborn you were." Covering her chuckle with her hand she wrapped her arms around his, seemingly delving deeper into a dream that felt like yesterday.

Cornelia glanced at her gesture, letting a small smirk of his own form at the tip of his lips, "If only my younger self had knew. I wouldn't have upheld us for so long when it wasn't so awkwardly as it was."

"True but to the contrary, without it, I also wouldn't have known my admiration was actually love in disguise." They both laugh in unison, not out of sympathy but of solicitude, knowing that they will always cherish each other in spite of the vex that come from the future. At times like these, trust is a bond that keeps the heart intact.

"I know its hard for you dear. Wanting to express your emotions as you did when we were young. But with the title of king, went the days of adventure and came the endless sovereign." Cornelia looked down once more, staring at their coupled hands entwined together as their wedding ring glimmered in the luna. But Aurora brings one hand to cup Cornelia's face, turning it to face hers,

"Even then, don't bind those frustrations against yourself. You know better than anyone else how it feels to be smothered of one's dreams. Especially us." She softly leans her head on his, holding back the sniffles that drowned the lids of her eyes,

"Whenever you feel defeated, or lost the will to move. Reach out your hand so that I can grasp it. For your endless sorrow will not go unnoticed." Cornelia closed his eyes, taking in the moment as he held his breath, exasperating the sigh that bounded his chest. Though his words of confession may have strayed from his tongue, his heart wore on his sleeve, wrapping his arms around the love he had for his beloved angel.

"Thank you Aurora."

"With pleasure, my dear."

* * *

An abyss some would see, but the night sky clearly showed a celestial event, as the stars themselves were fortunes of the future. One saw the essence of the stars, yet when they held out their hand, the stars never did fall into their palms. As one could grant a wish, a tale taken from the books of children and into their heart.

"Hey Willie. What are you doing?" Willie blinked for a moment, turning his head to face Noah who walked alongside him as he retracted his hand from the air and quickly imitated stretching motions,

"N-Nothing, just stretching my arm out. Gotta make sure my body isn't getting lazy when the going gets tough, ya know?" Noah tilted her head in skepticism but felt his point wasn't untrue to the current circumstances they were in. But the vexation spreads insidiously as Fuchsia joins the two, tallying her own fluster towards the ambition of the trip,

"Is it a bad time you think? I wasn't so sure if you really wanted to go out this late but..." Noah interrupts her confiding doubt, realizing that anyone at a time like this would be hesitant of their decisions, especially with those who can sympathize with her feelings.

"No, no, no, no! I-Its perfectly fine. We decided this together as a party, if anything, we're to blame for. You've done beyond what we expected out of most ordinary people and we thank you for that. Am I right?" Noah glances towards Willie with a smile as he quickly nods his head in response,

"Yeah Fuchsia! We owe you one for lending us a hand." Fuchsia brings her clutched hand from her chest and instead grips the bottom of her chin as her expression changed from discouragement to heartened, swaying a bit as she smirked to herself,

"Well, when you put it like that. I guess I've been really helpful to you guys but of course-" She flicks the tip of her hair out as it flows upward, revealing a sudden change in her outlook as she enthralls the two with a mesmerizing gaze so enticing, they were speechless by her sudden change in demeanor,

"This is simply your hostesses wanting to be there for you." Noah could only stand with a feigned smile, trying her best not to laugh at Fuchsia's impersonation. Willie was apathetic, at most, tepid towards the situation as he didn't share Noah's secluded humor but felt the need to grin knowing it was delightful for her, fawning a latent admiration.

* * *

The voices around him had become out of tune to Leo, not out of insolent but solely for the purpose of coveting to himself. The dream he had, though far from his reach, it felt dire yet rousing everytime he would think about it. Sadly, that was his only moment of euphoria when he had woken up, as even a Warrior of Light forgets the names of those in a bygone realm far from theirs.

He racked his head of all its knowledge, searching through every book on the shelf for a memoir of the dream he envisioned but as every tale had an end, his however, had a riddle. Pieces of the prophecy lingering within the creases of the pages, the creaks of the spine, and no matter how many books fell from the shelf, there was always another waiting behind.

And as if the pages had stifle themselves so did the palace he had imagined as the shelf groaned with animosity, leaning foward from the wall and crashing straight down onto Leo. Then the words of Willie stirred him from his own delusion, as Leo turned to the monk who had placed his hand upon the shoulder of the warrior,

"You sure you're alright Leo? Seems like you didn't catch some z's if you're sleepwalking at night." Leo brushes his hand off, taking a deep breath before responding back in a calm yet acerbic manner,

"I'm perfectly fine. I've done my share of night watch since someone falls asleep before everyone else does." Willie tosses his hands in surrender before throwing them back behind his head, resuming his laid back pose,

"You got me there." Willie said, continuing to walk beside Leo as the other three were in their own discussion, jumping to and fro about decor and shops that Noah and Fuchsia wanted to visit while Sam continued his gestures, somehow intermingling with ease.

"To change the subject, what ya think of Cornelia? A lot lively than the villiage, am I right?" Leo attested to his claim, seeing for himself the commerce that enveloped the streets as they rode in through the front gates earlier. It flooded out the rumors that were once suspected from the old folks who had never gone to the city of dreams.

"Its to be expected of cities these sizes but though I will agree with you, I perfer the quiet breeze than the crowds." Breezes that flew in from the sea and above the trees, orchestrating the melodic rustling of the leaves as they played the nostalgic strings tied to the warrior. Long had he felt the sea breeze pirouetting on his skin, a home he felt prominent in his time at the village.

"Thought you'd say that." Willie remarks, scratching the bottom of his nose confidently as he peers over to Leo's side who had gone and went reminiscing into his own world.

"Is it that obvious?" The monk shrugs earnestly, catching the warrior off-guard as Willie wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"Pfft, who wouldn't. Besides we're a bit homesick now and then so it comes to show you'd be first one." Leo digests the thought of homesickness, completely disdained of the slight as not once had he expressed himself so openly as he did, with missing the breeze and all that. But it did reveal the bell that once tolled within the painting called Leonhart. As cold and rotting it may have been perceived from others, on closer inspection, a facade could be unearthed, a fire burning relentlessly in the piles of ash that cluttered around.

"Did that dream influence me somehow?" He uttered under his breath, hoping to piece back the puzzle that scrambled beyond ethereal but the realization struck him for Willie had imposed himself within listening distance, tugging his ear towards the mumbles of the warrior.

"A dream you say? What kind of dream? Something that looks familiar? Or maybe even someone? Spill the ether already!" Rolling his eyes and regretting his endeavor, Leo stretched his brows in irk, placing a hand on Willie's cheek and shoving it away as he dusted his shoulder piece once again,

"Forget what you heard." On instinct, Willie recovers smoothly from the push, balancing his fall as he tiptoed his footing and threw out his arms, standing tall once he caught his ground. Brushing off the impression on his face, he turned to the warrior but to his avail, Leo swiftly grouped back with the others, blending with the conversation as if he had been there in its entirety.

Left with no option, Willie simply merged in as a reunion, spurring the topic again with the rest as they strode along, touring the possibilities that veiled the city of dreams. Yet the eyes cloaked in vigilance sought to drown these anxious hearts.


	5. Chapter 4- Second Sight

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 4- Second Sight

* * *

Adventuring out into the unknown and away from his home, yearned a lifetime in his eyes than the waves shored under his feet. Their sanction, chaining curiosity like a puppet attached to strings was but affection meant to protect the innocent. He was surrounded by loved ones, some he may never see ever again. His mind then drifted to the words of the silhouette, a motto he held close when fantasy struck the cords of a harp familiar to the final destination he had always dreamt.

"Sam, take a look at this." Sam turns to Noah, having to pry his eyes away from the works of known mages stacked like a house of cards that somehow amalgamated into a wide bookshelf, almost tempting any clueless reader to be devoured within the knowledge contained by bounded leather.

The book Noah had picked out was coated in blue with maroon accents, the title shimmered in gold, accompanying smooth leather for an exquisite touch both physically and visually, emulating the possibilities within the pages. Yet providence was its calling and though the name explained the concept, the thought of god having a hand in the tragic plays of healing sent tremors to the white mage's heart. Knowing that fate had a hand in the moments of life or death, brought a doleful expression in her hopes of the future, one where she held tight of a loving warmth.

Drowning those sorrow dreams, she turned a page, luring Sam's attention to the words burnt with a fine imprint. Both completely focused into the text and illustrations woven together, manifesting a image tangible even for the aloof. It revolved around the inner zeal locked within each and everyone, a latent potential dormant inside the wires of the human body, for only those who could enter a state of reflection would they truly find their so called "Light of Providence".

One image came to mind, a memory that resonated too similar to the description. The silhouette that gleamed with light, basking their eyes in what seemed to be holy light but on second look, it slowly faded to the hue of a starry night. Yet the figure in front of them, possessed by a dark cloak, stayed true to a silhouette, offering not advice but a prophecy. The illusion sent shivers down their spine. Why was a reason unknown.

"Providence? A tad unsettling when you think about it." Sam thought hard about this one, almost experiencing a sense of déjà vu when the memory resurfaced back into his head. But what did it mean? Was the cloaked silhouette somehow connected with the concept? Or did it conclude another prelude?

"I guess it's another question left unanswered." Sam nodded as Noah placed the book back in its crypt. Her fingertips brisk the leather bindings, easing a nerve as the nostalgia seeps for a moment before letting go of the lust that swarmed the hearth etched inside of her.

"Thinking of buying anything for the road?" The monk proposed, coming back from exploring the aisles of the shop as the two mages turn to Willie with a express of serene with his idea.

"There's so much to choose from and all of them sound just so great." The monk tilted his head to the side, staring at the titles lined in seemingly perfect order. When it came to reading, it probably wasn't his biggest joy unlike the blonde before him. Noah turned back to face the bookshelf, cupping her chin as she swept again for another story that beamed with the same insight.

"Are you planning to get anything then?" Willie shakes his head along with a dismissal of his hand,

"Nah, not really. I just... thought you'd would want something since we came here. Ya know?" Perplexed with Willie's wording, Noah glanced for a moment at the monk, noticing his gaze staring at the floor before it was met with each other's view. She turned her eyes back to books without a second hesitation, pursing her lips as she went back to her search of a title. Thankfully, the black mage picks a book from the bottom shelf tucked in precariously, rising up between the two as he shows the heading to Noah.

" _Ultimania Archive_?" Sam flips through the middle of the book, revealing multiple sketches of beasts and flora each with their own synopsis. The amount of notes written off to the side and subtle lines of the former author who had worked on this bestiary-like compendium made it seem as if they were devoted to it for life. The start of every sentence celebrated either the discovery of a unforeseen creature or the expansion of newfound knowledge, writing every minute detail they could fit onto one page before continuing onto the next.

"Wow Sam, it's not even about white magic and yet, I'm reading too much into it." Sam hands the book over to Noah, crossing his arms with a nod boasting at his discovery. The monk inches over, peering from behind the white mage.

"Whoever it is has got some messy handwriting. I can barely read the words from here."

"Says the monk with terrible writing as well." Willie smirks at the jest, garnering a small laugh from Noah.

"Mind as well find out who's got handwriting as bad as mine then, right?" Noah smirks with an agreement to his gesture, turning the cover back to the front as she sees nothing but the title. Turning the first page though leads to the solution fairly quickly, a legible print near the bottom of the page.

"Property of -r-esa and Gw-" The rest of the name is ineligible.

"Who and who?" The monk asks,

"I don't know. Both of their names are smeared away." Noah closes the book with an easing creek of the binding, "Probably from old age I'd assume." True to her word, the leather and even the paper were far parched than those compared to its brethren. Willie left out a disappointing sigh in response,

"That sucks. Wonder where they are now? Maybe they can get us a new copy, if they're even alive for that matter."

"I'd say otherwise." A voice different from the group, speaks forth their thought. Noah and Willie look at each other, confirming neither of them said it, the gazes turns to the black mage who shakes his head. Steps from behind catch their ears as a group follows.

* * *

Met by a wrinkly smirk of a old, short stature woman, clothed in a white robe similar to Noahs, with complex markings to differentiate. Standing between her was their hostesses Fuchsia and their leader Leo.

"Hehe, seems like its caught your interests by the looks of it." The old granny then turns away, walking towards the counter, "If you want, you can keep it. Much better in the hands of those who have a passion for the world." Lifting up the counterflap, the prune walks to the back wall, dragging out a chair to the counter. Fuchsia walks up to Noah, easing away the sudden intervention between the prune.

"Sorry it took awhile but finally, here she is! Granny, care to introduce yourself to the rest of Leo's friends?" The old mage sits down on a rocking chair, leaning her staff as she nods,

"To meet such wonderful adventurers, I am Theresa Kaiser. At your service." Fuchsia responds with a smile, turning to the party.

"Leo has already talked to her a little bit about you guys so no need for introductions on your part." The party, surprised with how courteous Leo was, greet him with a nod of appreciation. With a stoic face, the warrior gestures back.

"How can I help you adventurers? Seems strange albeit comforting to know younglings these days are still travelling around in this age." The prune burrows her forehead as Leo steps up to the plate, seemingly unworried about their stance.

"As I told you before, we're in need of information important to our travels. With your help, we'd like know what fa-, dangers will lay ahead us with the quest we've taken. You had a suggestion if I remember?"

"Yes, a way to see ones insight." The rest of the party line up beside Leo, seeking the formula curating inside the old woman's head as she opens her eyes, revealing a shade of deep blue irises.

"Such as the nature, I will request a volunteer of my choosing. Doing so, I can offer a "unique" perspective of your future. What say you?"

Leo turns to his companions, who have begun eliciting quiet whispers, huddling around to not mouth their words in front of the spectators.

"It can't be that bad. Might as well try it ourselves." The monk says, prompting Noah to agree with Willie again.

"Sure, its then up to her to decide." Leo with another subject in mind, pitches in, warning his friends of the hidden desire still kept under wrapped.

"As a reminder, our true purpose is still hidden. Stay vague if possible." With words of caution, the party nodded in unison, understanding the burden of what the Warriors of Light held to their title. A weight unsteady for the public to hold. As the group dispersed from their huddle, Theresa squinted her eyes towards the four individuals, forming a thought in her head as a glint appeared for a moment, catching only Sam's attention as he felt another adversary hover over them.

"Steeled yourselves for the horror awaiting you?" The party thought they held their emotions but the dread of her words spurred minimal expressions of torment as the prune chuckled to herself.

"Only joking." Fuchsia, who was gone from sight, came back with a tea cup adorned for her grandmother. Sipping the herbal tea, Theresa sniffs the aroma fuming under her nose, a small grin formed in the tips of her lips.

* * *

Her pinky points to the mage cloaked in white as Noah points to herself to reassure her decision.

"A-are you sure?" Noah asked, glancing to her left as Theresa grins again shortly, eyeing the novice in front of her.

"Yes, if you may take a seat please." Fuchsia brings back a beige chair, facing in front of the counter. A nervous chill runs down Noah's spine as she gulps. But with determination, the party reaffirms a confident nod towards Noah. Understanding the value in their meeting, she takes a seat, feeling cold wood on her fingers as she sits and faces the prune staring back into hers, deep within her iris.

"Roll your sleeve and place your dominant arm out on the counter." Abiding to her orders, Noah folds up her left sleeve, bringing her arm up as Theresa grabs it, caressing her smooth skin all the way down to the palm of her hands.

"Its been some time since I've seen a fellow white mage garbed in traditional apparel. What brings you to the city of dreams then?" Her fingers trace the linings of the human hands, at first it looks unorthodox but another glance hints diligent grazes of Noah's palm.

"You know, came for a pit stop. We were running low on supplies." Theresa churns a slow nod, though it does nothing but bump a nervous beat in Noah's heart.

"A-Are white mages these days usually not wearing white?" Theresa turns a silent eye, instead placing her index finger and ghostwriting upon Noah's hands.

"White was customary. A sign of both adolescences yet maturity. Yielding experience, they were donned with red hems as a sign of acknowledgement." The prune edges her wrinkly head, sighing deeply before letting go of the novices hand.

"Times have changed. A passion for the arts is fickle these days. But, who's to say it is not alive for some." Noah engrossed in the thought of Theresa's vexed memories, only realizing the prune unfolding her sleeve back down.

"Is that it?" Noah asks surprisingly, only earning a scoff from the granny.

"Yes, its painless I'd tell you. But where's the fun in that?" Theresa chuckles once more softly into her hand covering her mouth as brings back her cup for a sip.

"Care to learn what I've inquired then?" Noah nods her head without hesitation as the prune beckons the rest, even Fuchsia leaning near the counter, to listen to the foresight. Gazing into her hands, she brings them forward to the adventurers before her.

"A dark truth haunts even time itself. Yet paths wide as bridges, will become your theme. So let say me it without vain, adventurers. There's more than meets the eye. For dreams are mere thoughts without action." She then heaves slightly in her posture, settling back into the chair as she closes her eyes, breathing deep in silence.

"Your path is dark but it is up to you how you decide to go about it. Do not hesitate to do what you see as right. Instead do what you must. For the world. For yourself." Theresa cups her hands together, ending the mirage that silently loomed around them before vanishing, snapping the group out of their trance. Wondering what happened yet knowing the words embellished upon them, Leo looks to his comrades who also share the same expression. Pressing forward, Leo gathers his wits, confronting the elder.

"Thank you." Leo stated, "I think we have what we needed for tonight. Its been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kaiser. Fuchsia?" Their hostesses, who was still astonished, snaps out of her awestruck, turning her head to the warrior.

"Yes? Are you, leaving now?" Leo nods in response,

"We'll be waiting for you outside. So please, don't take too long."

Theresa reels back a grin that outfitted perfectly with her expression, "Good luck and may Dnakranaz bless you with fortune." Willie pats behind Noah, motioning her to begin their departure as Leo and Sam dispersed outside with the monk and the white mage trailing behind. Noah though, looks back at her hem sleeves and back at the the prune's. The sight of her own red triangle hems while the other was sown with lengthy hems spurred an acknowledgment towards their differences, the skill gap that sawed them in half. Turning back, its as if the prune held back before letting out one last wisdom.i

"The past holds no glory to the forgotten. But never forget those who've changed for the better good. For you're still finding purpose in life, am I wrong?" Noah stops for second before releasing herself back outside, tuning the bell that rung their departure.

Now empty, the hostesses, stops in front of her grandmother for the last time, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"From the looks of it, you're also sharing the same thought as I am." Theresa exclaims, earning a small reaction out of Fuchsia.

"Is it so?" The prune shakes her head, validating her point across in another metaphor.

"Someday, our voices will be heard and when the time comes, their deliver. So go, it's late, get yourself some rest." The talk of prophecies had strung her chords too much to heart yet hearing aloud and furnishing the idea came to be even more curious to learn. Fuchsia turned away, trailing back a wave to her granny,

"Don't stay up too late and make sure to lock behind your way out ok?" Theresa smirks again, she hadn't felt this ecstatic when it came to confrontations like these, a meeting too familiar with her own.

"Maybe its time if I done my part."

* * *

Holding the almanac in her hands, Noah stares into it with a stoic face, catching the monk's attention.

"Why the long face? She said it was fine." Noahs sighs, bringing up her satchel and placing it inside with a hefty burden.

"Well, for one, I didn't thank her for letting me have it and secondly, she said it be best better hands." Willie tosses his hands up into the air, stretching above as he places them behind his head.

"And? What's the hold up?"

"Well, do I have a passion? I mean, reading about the monsters and flora was fascinating, sure. But looking deeper, I think she meant for us to continue whoever's work this is. I don't know about you but, seems alot on our plate, don'tcha think?" The monk, contemplating in his head, acts as if he was mustering a great speech but in fact, a shrug is all he answers, bringing a sour expression on Noah's face.

"Well hey, think of it as sorta, a hobby, yeah." Willie scrunches his forehead, boiling another reason for the white mage. Noah was about to relish her own thought but the monk intervenes first.

"Like you said, we'll be ones to carry the torch. Writing down whatever creature, plant-thingy and even people we meet across the journey. It'll be fun." Noah smirks under her gaze, turning her head towards Willie.

"Fun for me or for you? Cause who's doing the writing?"

"Well, now that you mention it, eh hehe..." Willie curves his vision away, whistling pitifully as Noah continues her mile long glare into his side.

"We'll all write together." The two halt in their mischief as the warrior joins in with his proposition, along with the black mage nearby.

"From what Sam told me, the book is an amalgamation of notes, supposedly written by multiple authors."

"Yeah, that's right I suppose." Noah places her hand back on the satchel, only leather blocking between her and the book.

"Then to keep with the previous author's work, we'll write down our own notes as well. And for the meantime, whenever we want to write down something, I'd like you to be the one to keep it in safe hands." Noah expected of the proposal, simply pats her bag with relief.

"You can count on me." Leo nods as the rest of the group follows in his gesture.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Fuchsia exits the store, closing the door behind as she reunites back up with the party, linking back with Noah again with a slight grin.

"No worries, not like any of us knew how to get back at the inn, right guys?" The party reply back with a regrettable sigh aided by a nod.

"Well, don't fret too much. I'll make sure you guys memorize every road and alley in Cornelia before you hit for the road."

"Now that's a bit too much on our plate!" The party, albiet Leo, laughs in response as they start up their return back to their beds. Forming a new side quest to write down in history.


	6. Chapter 5- Chase the Beige-Caped Warrior

Re: Final Fantasy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy**

Chapter 5- Chase the Beige-Caped Warrior

* * *

Dewdrops at dawn was a sight to see. Even the streets of Cornelia were charming under the rising streaks of red and orange. A window opened out to let a new day breathe in with each of their own aroma that rustled a tingly feeling whenever one would smell the flower buds emerging to bask in the sunlight.

A hand came over her mouth, covering the yawn that enveloped her senses whenever she felt her mind drifting back into slumber. Though her beauty rest was serene, a dream enveloped her one night. She stood on the ruins of stairs and pillars surrounded by silhouettes of light on one side and a mass of darkness on the other. Ironically, though as clear as day, the figures became a haze, unrecognizable within moments by the time she woke up. Her last memory was that of weapons clashing, fighting off the miasma and then a golden light.

Dressing herself at her own pace, she'd replaced some of her old garments with those given from Fuchsia. A charity she cherished fondly from their new friend, who on one hand, may not have known nor asked of their quest directly, respected their privacy and at best, new bonds.

"Maybe we'll tell her." Noah says to herself, glancing her stature in the mirror as her grin falls to a solemn, "One day." The thought drifting to Leo's words of warning, gripping the shirt to her bosom, she remorsed what little she could for their hidden vault and the blatant sub rosa. But Theresa's own wisdom, fuming at the back of her head, had surmounted to the culmination of Noah's determination. One she'd promised to herself.

"Not today, but someday, we will." With words of encouragement, she threw her shirt over, along with her white robe adjusting her sleeves to highlight the red hems. Turning to face Sam, she walked up and lightly shook him in his sleep.

"Rise and shine Sam! A new day is here." Sam rolls in his sleep, covering his face under the sheets but with a wave of his hand gesturing his awakening, Noah nodded approvingly, making her way towards next door. Knowing them, one of them is bound to be awake by now.

Noah knocks, waiting for her companions to answer yet she earned silence as her condolences. The door was unlocked when she turned the knob, entering without hesitation as she leers inside, only to find sheets turned over with no one laying in sleep. With both an expression of worry and frustration settling her mood, her next course drives her to the lobby. But in the moment of venting her thoughts to herself, she bumps into the side of a person.

"My apologies." Looking up at his appearance, though a bit taller than Noah, his stature and clothes seemed foreign, especially with the eye masks. Contrasting it was a crowd amassing the lobby behind him, specifically the front counter where Fuchsia is seen taking reservations and organizing keys along with other people -possibly employees- serving as waiters to starving folk.

"O-oh, no no, my bad, I wasn't looking." The man tips his chapeau as nod of appreciation but before leaving to his own accord, Noah gestures to the man.

"Excuse me sir but, could you tell what's happened today. I've only woken up you see." The man looks back to the crowd behind him, observing tenaciously.

"Well surprisingly, the royals have called upon volunteers within their kingdom to help with the Spring Equinox. Right now there gathering and preparing their bearings for the king's orders."

"Spring Equinox? What's that?" Noah asks, the man says something, but halts themselves, coughing their throat before speaking once more.

"Ahem, the Spring Equinox is a festival only traditional to Cornelia. Celebrating a new spring, so to speak, a new year." Fascinated by the new ordeal, Noah wanted to delve into the formalities that encompassed this culture. But the man seemed hesitant to do so.

"Sorry beau- I mean, sorry lady. Gotta scout out some rooms. If you would excuse me, please." He quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving a discontented mage to figure out the festival and the whereabouts of her companions. On cue, a voice calls out to Noah.

"Noah! Hey, come quick!" Running to an open spot within the crowd, Fushcia smiles and instructs each customer before turning to the white mage.

"Sorry I'm busy and all. Can't talk too long but I noticed you were looking a bit confused. Looking for Leo and Willie?" Noah nods, asking the hostesses their whereabouts.

"When I saw them, Willie was running after Leo. Didn't say a peep about where they were going though."

"That's good to hear- Wait! Willie was running after Leo?" Noah says in astonishment as the hostesses nods.

"My eyes don't lie, and certainly not my lips. Better check on them before they gone done something wrong." And with a wave goodbye, the next wave of attendants group up towards Fushcia, leaving Noah out of the loop once more.

Sam began dressing himself in his usual azura robe, over extending his actual size though preferring it like that. Turning to his bed, he grabs a small winged white brooch on the bedside table, clipping it onto the crown of his yellow hat. Fushcia had offered the pendant as a fortune of good luck along their quest. With an honest smirk, he wears his yellow hat with pride, hiding his face in darkness and revealing the golden eyes that surge out.

"Sam! You awake?" The white mage says while barging inside. Sam jumps in place, raising a nervous thumbs up and a tilt of his head.

"Well, lets just say: We got our hands full."

* * *

Wagons drive back and forth, carrying gossip touching upon the royal family and their sudden announcement. Some are relieved to hear news again of the royalty while others suspicious for their lack of presence. The warrior, however, walks with speed in his step, caring naught about the rumors instead his destination. The opposite could be said as the monk is sluggish in his movement, moving past the civilians while trying to catch up to the warrior.

"Leo... You mind telling where we going? And could you hold up?! It's only sunrise and I'm losing my breath!" The warrior disregards his pleas, ramping his momentum ever further whilst eyeing the marble castle in his sights.

"Why there, Eden?" Leo asks himself, piecing the shards of his dream, a foggy memory yet fresh in his mind. But just as he thought he was firm on his path, his foot halts into stone, tumbling forward and crashing into a pool of water. Almost... Willie catches him by the ends of his cape, pulling him back as if he was holding onto a dangling rope for dear life.

"Leo, calm down man! You could've gotten seriously hurt if I didn't catch you there." The warrior in a state of shock, stands speechless, staring into a void within the water fountain placed in a center of the city.

"Leo. You alright there?" Willie turns to his side, shaking Leo out of his stagnation as the warrior looks at the fountain and back to the monk.

"I...I.. I don't know what came over me but-" Willie places a hand on his shoulder, expressing a veil of worry towards Leo.

"Just hold up. Breathe for a moment, find tranquility, then speak your mind." Advice uncharacteristic of the childish monk, but wisdom he knew came with a deeper meaning for his comrade. After relieving his senses, bringing himself back to acknowledge his surroundings, the warrior conjures the vision in details coherent for the monk.

"It was.. Her. She showed me, about Cornelia, and the castle. That our meeting is fated." The monk listens with attentiveness yet irritated of the prophet the warrior describes to him.

"Man, I wonder why she even talks to us if she's not gonna tell us what to do." Leo sighs, nodding in response but the truth was, it was the complete opposite.

"What do you mean? You know she always speaks in riddles and whatnot."

"And do you why she does?" Willie shrugs at the remark, questioning at the warrior.

"Ultimately, it's our decision whether we to take her words to be true or a facade. Your guess is just as shrewd as mine." Willie groans at the answer thrown in his face, moving away to stretch his arms out.

"I guess, I don't know. But at the very least, we got that topic out of the way, I hope. Oh Eden! We didn't tell Noah or Sam where we left! She's gonna clobber us for sure."

The warrior adjusts his gauntlets, ignoring the monk's fear of the white mage as he gains back his composure through tempering his armor. With the incentive done for his sake, Leo then proposes heading back, turning on his heel and returning to the inn when someone grabs him by the hand, throwing off his balance as the handler begins steadying his posture. In a rhythmic stance?!

"Come on! You wanna dance with me? Hee hee! The festival is upon us and there's no telling what fun we'll have when we all move together to the beat." Leo quickly slips from her grasp, only to be blocked by the dancer, pushing him back with an entrancing hip sway.

"I have no time, so please, step aside!" The dancer shifts her legs to stand on one while the other lifted up close as she whips it up before stomping down, striding towards the warrior and grabbing his hip and shoulder this time.

"I don't have time to dance either. But that doesn't mean I can't practice on the go." Moving to the rhythm of ballroom dancing, the dancer holds Leo in a firm grip as she steps side to side away from the oblivious monk.

"Where are you taking me?!" The dancer, after twirling for more than than Leo could count, releases the warrior into the crowd converging for a migration.

"Sorry! He asked me and it was the only way I could do it! Come by again and I'll repay the favor next time!" The warrior, though frustrated in his position, memorizes the dancer's words. Noting her actions were the cause of another party... Someone who knew them.

"What am I say gonna say to her? Maybe Leo can talk her out, he was the one who started it. Yeah, yeah, he'll take the fault, a favor for saving his life. Hey, Leo! Leo?" Willie gazes around the plaza, only to be unsuccessful in his scouting.

"Where do you go! You gotta be kidding me. Wait-" Out of the corner of his eye, peering closely among the mass, he recalls the vision Leo described to him. Gazing towards the White Castle as the stream flowed downward. Tightening his headband, he begins traversing through the waters to find the warrior, who by now was expecting the grand announcement for the first time. From the King of Cornelia.

* * *

Pyrion claspes a fur mantle onto the shoulders of Leucos, bearing the red and white emblem of Cornelia and the regalia one needed to showcase as the king.

"Pyrion, this is too much. I'm fine without the robe, I'll make due with just my usual apparel." Pyrion pays no heed, continuing to dust off the fur cloak and adjusting his clothes.

"Your majesty, have you no pride and dignity in your noble status. You are the king and must act like one. I will not argue any further."

"You know he's right dear. Besides, we haven't dressed for any occasion as if late." Aurora emerges from the flight of stairs along with Claire holding her hand. By her own words, she's dressed in a velvet floral brocade gown embroidered with threads of golds while her daughter dresses in a white frilled gown.

"This will be the first time in three lunars you've spoken to the populace. They are worried about you as we speak. Right now, we need you to console them. Only then, will you be ready to confront our distress.." Cornelia nods in agreement with his wife, contemplating in a cold, nervous sweat as he looks to the door in front of him, a balcony built above the front doors of the castle as the traditional placement for public speaking. Pyrion finishes the touches of the regalia, gesturing to the maids awaiting orders to take his equipment away as they quickly clear and pristine the room.

"Cornelia-"Pyrion grabs him by the shoulder, offering console of his own as the king looks up to meet his gaze. A solemn yet content grin forming on his lips.

"I guess the saying is true. Even after ruling for this long, I still have butterflies in my stomach. Could you imagine, the King of Cornelia, nervous to make a speech?"

"No, I wouldn't-" Cornelia coughs a bit in shock looking to the chancellor again for an explanation as Pyrion holds his stance beside the him. Never seeming dubious in his virtues.

"I wouldn't, if I was that naive. But right now, your in front of me, the successor of Allduin. If I was ten years younger, I wouldn't believe it, but instead, I'm twenty years older and all I see is a dear friend of mine wanting to help his people, his family, everyone." A maid walks up and stands beside Pyrion, holding a small strongbox in front of herself.

"With flaws come surges in strength." He gestures to the maid again, stepping closer as Pyrion pockets a key out of his coat, locking the key into the hole and with a click, he opens the box.

"It is up to you to decide your own fate. What say you, King Cornelia?" He then brings forward a crown glistening in gold, embedded with bold intricacies as well as a red gem placed in the center. Cornelia looks to the crown, a reminder of his forefathers before him. With a slight nod, he bends forward as Pyrion gently places the crown onto his head, Cornelia arches back and sighs with a toneful relief.

"Let us decide the future, a world of light." He steps forward, raising a hand to the guards as they stand at attention, seizing the door handles. Aurora wraps her arm around his as Claire now holds his other hand beside him. With a deep breath to tame his discipline, the guards begin opening the doors, letting an uproar thunder from the mass.

* * *

Her books could only go as far before being outdated, retelling the stories of King Duolc VII which by now is almost a century old. Fueling ideas in their head of the royal family and what had caused the void of communication. Until then, they had wandered off towards the news being murmured around.

"To think we'll be able to see a King in our lifetime. Isn't it exciting Sam?" Sam nods with delight, drawing a stick figure with a crown in their compendium.

"Figures we don't have anyone who can draw." Sam finishes polishing his masterful artwork before the mages stop in their tracks, still some distances away from the gates.

"See Willie or Leo?" The black mage stands on his toes, shaking his head with no sight of them.

"We really don't have a good view from here. Let's get closer and see if we'll do better." The sound of trumpets sings from the castle, revealing the silhouette of a man walking out from a balcony towards the railings overviewing the crowd rousing for their king.

"Sam, come on, they're starting!" Trumpets continue to play the triumph welcome of their king as Cornelia looks to his people, surveying the mass shouting incoherent appraisal as their eyes stare back into his. Aurora waves to the people, her smile contesting the light of the sun as Claire looks through the guard railings, aweing at how many people awaited their entrance. Pyrion stands away from view, raising a hand and signalling the trumpeters to cease, resting silence upon the populace, in return their king's decree.

"Citizens of Cornelia! Too long have I been hidden in my keep, so here I stand before you! I've heard your pleas ring throughout my domain and I shall answer! For the light Cornelia holds will never die out as long as I rule these lands! Do not fret, do not fuss, for I am here, I... have returned." A roaring applause and piercing whistles stream from the crowd. Cornelia raises his hand this time, silencing the mob once more.

"I know we have commemorated this joyous moment! You have gone far to keep the peace and wonders of Cornelia, but this isn't the news you wanted. No, you must know the truth!" The crowd acting on a hivemind, express the signs of brooding overtaking them. It was only now they were going to be told truth of the void left behind by the royal family.

"A loving wife and two beautiful daughters have changed the way I perceive the everyday life. Without them, who knows what the I could've done. I am happy to share my life with them." He pauses, catching his words as he grips the railings knowing his next locution will cause the stifling gasp expected from his trifles.

"But most of you have already noticed, that my eldest daughter, Serah, is nowhere to be seen. For she... She.. Has been taken from me, from my family." The crowd almost goes wild, murmuring to each other the horrendous news of the royal family, wondering whoever could the villian be.

"It will not be easy to explain, for the people involved in this catastrophe were the very ones who I trusted the most. Yet, I must take fault as well, for I had garnered arrogance at the time." Leo had been listening to the entire endeavor, a front-row seat view to be exact, as the events unfolded right underneath him. Was this what she meant by secrets kept inside within the keep?

"You all know the captain of the Elite Knights, Garland." The crowd murmurs and nods of Captain Garland, a knight of prestigious honor and duty who rose through the ranks, "He was exceptional, a prodigy to chivalry. Someone who I didn't expect to plant deceit. For he has betrayed his rank, committing royal treason by kidnapping of my eldest daughter!"

The face of oblivious came first, then confusion, then shock followed by anger. The realization gutting their stomachs, the impression of Garland seemingly all crushed underneath the truth that soiled his dignity as a Knight of Cornelia. The crowd couldn't fathom as to say why Garland would fall so low. Was it money? Power? Or even revenge? But Cornelia quickly settles the commotion, suggesting an uncommon choice put forth onto himself.

"But I believe in a prophecy. One that will right the wrongs I've committed." The crowd looks to the their king, a fire burning in his eyes, "Foretold by Sage Lukahn, "When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come." It is foolish to believe so, yes, but my world has truly dimmed to cinder." Leo turns his attention quickly to the king with newfound purpose, the prophecy that sowed his fate. His heart beating faster, the feeling of déjà vu devouring his mind yet again.

"And so as King of Cornelia! I empower hope for not only me but for all of them. They will come in the time of need and I must put my faith upon them. For they will be our Warriors of Light."

Willie had been scaling through the crowd, ignoring the King's speech as his mind was set on finding the caped warrior first. But as everyone around him began praying for a divine intervention to lift their dreams, a dull light shined within. Willie notices his pocket glowing, stopping to pull out whatever was gleaming when he remembered the object he held closely. A crystal glinting sparks of what remained inside its hollow shell, coveting the stone with an obsessive grip as a familiar voice began soliciting a daunting endeavor. But as the voice spoke clearer than before, the crystal knocked from his hands, soaring high enough for an eye to relinquish their curiosity, a gem falling from nowhere as the monk ran towards it in terror, knowing the warrior would mauled him for this fatal mistake.

With all his strength and desperation on his face, the crystal falls to the ground with an impending doom hanging over the monk as Willie throws himself forward, barely catching the dulled gem grasping on his fingertips. Leo aligns his gaze towards the monk, quickly running to him.

"What are you doing?!" Leo picks him by the shoulders, fierce in his gaze.

"What do you mean?! I was trying to catch the crystal before it fell!" The monk shows the gem in its crimson condition before the warrior shoves it back inside his pocket.

"Don't show it out in the open." But the changing look on Leo's face expressed the regret already occurring as the guards running out from the castle open the front gates.

"Leo! Willie!" The duo turn to face the missing half of their party, the crowd parting away from the party as they joined together before the guards began surrounding, holding a spear between them and the freedom that spurred from their reach.

"By order of the King, you are to surrender any and all hostility." Pyrion says, walking to the warriors cornered in a circle, planting a careful deduction in his step.

"In accordance to our demands, you will be given an audience with our king. For he desires one with your objective, don't you agree?" Leo, surprised that the king immediately called for an confrontation, peers over his shoulder to view his teammates, who reply with a nod. The warrior than faces the chancellor again, stern in his stance.

"We accept the request." Pyrion gestures a hand chopped down as the guards lower their weapons and instead form a parallel wall of guards as their path to the castle.

"Follow me and you'll see that our meeting was truly, fate."

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was basically stuck in purgatory with all the rewriting I did several times trying to build up to actual progress for the story as the last few chapters I was honestly disappointed in and the way I wrote it reminded me of typical fillers, which I **hate** especially if its unsatisfying and unnecessary, but didn't want to end up overhauling the entire fic, **again**. So this chapter called for progress (and a new years resolution) in which I **finally** wrote the fated meeting of the king and the Warriors of Light. It was always weird to me how you talked to the guards and for some reason you blatantly show them the crystals even though I felt like they should've been kept secret as long as possible, sort of like the One Ring. Of course this was very overdramatic and clichè but at the very least it was the king who I felt like should've saw them first and the chapter got posted as well. I hope you wish me good luck in this year as I'll continue this series to the best of my abilities. _Thank you for reading._


End file.
